Harry and The Inheritance
by kathrynjames
Summary: The summer after Sirius dies Harry decides that something needs to change; his family is abusing him and his friends don't seem to care about him any more. So, what does he do? He makes his plans to get away. First stop? Gringotts. Warning: will possibly contain smut, violence and mature language. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat down on his bed, gasping for breath as he pressed his hands against his ribs, cataloguing his injuries – his wrist was sprained and left arm broken, three ribs were cracked, and another two were three quarters of the way there. Not to mention that his neck was covered in bruises, with new ones already starting to form, and his back twinged with every movement thanks to sharply studded belt that his uncle was so free with. And he was still trying to pick shards of glass out of his palms.

He cringed as he fished out another shard, which was particularly deep, from his palm. Two and a half weeks into the summer and already he was begging for it to be over. The Order's threats to the Dursley's probably hadn't helped either. Groaning, he yanked the last shard out painfully, throwing it to the pile on his bed, his nerves quivering with suppressed pain. His uncle was going to pay for this! And that so called "family" of his too. The worst thing, Harry thought, was that he had just taken it, not even trying to help himself. Well, that was going to stop! He would leave, and…

His thoughts trailed off because the more the teen thought about it, the more his hopes fell. He had nowhere to go – Ron and Hermione hadn't written at all, and he knew that mail could get through because he received mail from the Headmaster weekly and The Daily Prophet every day. Harry scowled; Dumbledore had told him that he would have to stay at Privet Drive for the whole summer. Even after Harry had sent a letter telling him that the Dursley's were abusing him, the old fool just said that he shouldn't exaggerate, and that lying wasn't a very nice thing to do. Harry scoffed, Dumbledore thought he was _lying_?

And Harry just knew that his guards were aware of the abuse because they would come in at night and heal him, which only served to enrage Vernon even more, which in turn cause the beatings to get more and more severe. To make things worse, the Order members would just look at him in disappointment and scold him for provoking his uncle. Like it was his fault!

Harry scowled again, deeper this time. He knew that he couldn't survive this much longer, Vernon's beatings were quickly reaching the point where Harry would pass out for hours at a time, not that that deterred his uncle any. So Harry knew that he had to leave and the sooner the better. But who could he turn to?

For a moment his face cleared as he thought of Remus Lupin, his third year Defense teacher, but then it settled into darkness as he once more scowled. Dumbledore had probably told everyone that he was happy where he was, and why wouldn't he be with his "loving family"? Besides, after Sirius' death, he had to have time to mourn. Not that any of them would have dared to argue with their precious headmaster, or even to think for themselves! Didn't they see that he was just the same as Voldemort, the only difference that he proclaimed himself "light" and didn't showcase his manipulations and murders? Damn Dumbledore and his "Greater Good". Well, Harry had had plenty of time to grieve, thank you very much! And even thought the sadness was there whenever he thought of his Godfather, he had thought things over and had realized that Sirius was his own person, perfectly capable of making his own choices and decisions. And Sirius had chosen to come after Harry, not anyone else, but Sirius. _Sirius_ had chosen to come after Harry, and Harry would respect his choices.

So Harry made his decision. Standing up, Harry winced as he felt his wounds reopen and start to sting and leak blood again. Holding back a groan of pain, Harry strode over to his old and battered trunk, opened it and started throwing in any possessions he could find of his. As soon as he finished, Harry tore up one of Dudley's old shirts and started to create make shift bandages for his wounds. Once done, Harry tightly gripped his wand in his hand and drew strength from it as he hefted his trunk out of the window, wincing as he heard the thud it made. Turning back to the room, Harry unlatched Hedwig's cage, bringing her up to his face as she hopped onto his outstretched hand.

"Come and find me before school starts again girl. I'm going to be running and I want to make sure you're safe, OK?" Harry said quietly to his beloved owl. Hedwig hooted softly and nipped his fingers affectionately before flying off. Harry sighed softly before shaking himself out of his self-pity-induced stupor. He had to leave, and quickly – his Aunt could be waking up at any moment now!

Carefully, but quickly, Harry managed to get out of the window. Taking care not to make any noise, Harry lowered himself down until he was about 1 and half meters off the ground. Letting go, he landed softly on the grass, quickly looking around; he grabbed his wand from between his teeth and hefted the trunk up off the ground into his arms.

_Thank M_e_rlin for the lightening charms on it,_ Harry thought as he slipped between the gap between the fences. Regret shining in his eyes, he glanced back at No. 4 Privet Drive; thinking about what it could have been like. Clearing his mind, Harry shrugged and lifted his wand, summoning the Knight Bus. The bus appeared almost instantaneously, and before Harry knew it he was sitting down, headed for the Leaky Cauldron. As the bus raced through the traffic, Harry's grin grew. He wouldn't be returning to Privet Drive any time soon, not if he had a choice, and he sure as hell would! And if Dumbledore thought that Harry wouldn't put up a fight, well… that meddling old Headmaster had a thing or two coming for him!

A/N. Hope you guys like this – I wasn't really sure of it at first. R&R please!

_**Coming up in a later chapter…**__ Harry_ _stood up from his seat before Dumbledore could speak, waiting for silence to fall in the Great Hall. Slowly, one by one, the students and the teachers quietened down, staring at him with curiosity. The new first years, the last one only just sorted, looked at him, wondering at seeing their "Saviour". As the Great Hall fell into silence, Harry straightened up to his new, impressive height of 6'4, and proudly lifted his head. His eyes glinted with an un-named emotion, and a smirk on his face. Speaking clearly, Harry looked at the Headmaster, before saying;_

"_I petition the school to be resorted."_

_Silence reigned before the Hall exploded with noise…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to put up this chapter, but I only just finished writing it! Anyways, I was wondering who you want Harry to be with. This WILL be a maleXmale fic, so please limit your selves to guys! If you could contact me with who you want to be with Harry, please do! Thank you! (:**

A few minutes later the bus came to a sudden and abrupt stop, the driver calling out where they were. Smiling faintly, Harry stood up and grabbed his trunk and disembarked from the Knight Bus. Seconds later, the door shut and the bus was off like a bullet, gone as soon as it was there. Making his way to The Leaky Cauldron, Harry stepped in and was assaulted by the loud noises and strong scents around him. Cringing, he walked up to the counter, sidestepping people and ducking outstretched arms.

"Hi Tom, can I get a room please?" Harry shouted out, trying to be heard above the loud din of the room. "How long are you going to be staying for?" Tom shouted, replying in kind. "A few days at the most, I can pay upfront if you like?" Harry shouted back, leaning forward so they could hear each other better. "Sure," Tom replied, quieter now that the people around them were settling down, "you're in room 13" Tom said as he handed Harry the key. Smiling his thanks, Harry gave Tom the money and grabbed the key, making his way up the stairs and to his new room. Unlocking the door, Harry stepped in, dragging his trunk behind him and setting it down as he closed the door.

Harry threw the keys up, and caught them again, looking around the room. Following through with his previous movement, he threw and caught the keys over and over, nervously looking around. What should he do now? Calming down slightly, he caught the keys in mid-air and held them; he had an idea. What should he do? Well, why not make a list? With a thoughtful look on his face, Harry placed the keys on a table in the kitchen, and picked up his trunk, setting it down at the foot of the bed. Reaching in, Harry searched around for a quill and parchment, set on making a list of what he needed to do. Finally finding it he stood up and kicked the trunk shut. Walking over to the table, Harry sat down and thought. _What was he going to do? He was out of money, and had no idea what he was even doing. _Harry thought, panicking slightly._ At least it's better than the Dursley's!_ His mind argued back. Shaking his head to clear his thought, Harry took a deep breath and set quill to parchment. A few minutes later he stopped and looked over his list.

First up was Gringotts; he needed to get some more money, and see if his parents had written a will, also he wanted to check his accounts; he wouldn't put it past the Dursley's to steal from him, even if it was Wizard gold! After all, money was money. Frowning slightly, Harry wondered if there were any rituals that the Goblin's could perform to take the trace off him and any other things.

Second, he decided, was to buy a house, or see if his parents had left him one. After all, he couldn't stay where he was forever, and he would be more comfortable in his own home; knowing that it was his and no one else's.

Third on his list were new clothes. There was no way he would wear Dudley's cast offs ever again! Harry knew that he had enough money to buy himself some decent clothes, and damned if he wasn't going to!

Fourth, he thought, was that he should probably go to the Apothecary and buy some salves and potions for his injuries. A stray thought crossed his mind as he thought about his injuries. Was it perhaps possible to get his eyesight fixed? And what about his height; because he just _knew_ that he wasn't supposed to be this short! Both his parents had been fairly tall.. so why wasn't he?

And lastly, Harry was going to go to Flourish and Blotts, he wanted to know more about the Wizarding world! And, he thought, he might as well buy his school stuff for next year while he was at it.

Smiling as he finished his list, Harry stretched and stood up, wincing as his stretch jostled his ribs – he really needed to get those looked at, and headed towards the bathroom – he was dirty and hadn't showered in a few days thanks to his Aunt Petunia. Harry hated the feeling of not being clean, and right now he felt absolutely horrendous. Shedding his clothes as he walked over to the shower, his thoughts in turmoil, Harry thought hard about the Headmaster. He wasn't quite sure about Albus Dumbledore - Dumbledore had a plan, and Harry wasn't sure how to get out of it.

**A/N – **Sorry, I took so long to put this up, and that it's so short! I'm writing these chapters as I go, so be patient with me!

**P.S** I edited this chapter slightly; added some sentences and such as I didn't like how short it was! I will try and get the next chapter up tomorrow, or if not on Saturday! :)

_**Next time:**__ Harry goes to Gringotts and discovers just how far his Headmaster will go to keep him under his thumb and ignorant. Rituals abound, healing follows and shopping is always the best therapy!_

**Excerpt from next chapter: **_"Mr Potter, you are at the moment one of the more powerful wizards of this generation. In fact, you are only just shy of being at the same level of power as Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle, or as he prefers to be known; Lord Voldemort." The goblin stated as he looked at Harry calmly, greed fleetingly crossing his eyes as he thought about how much gold the Potter vaults contained.  
_

_"Are you serious? But.. What?" Harry said, momentarily stunned into silence, confusion evident on his face. _

_"I assure you Mr Potter, that I am very much serious," The goblin said crisply, "and that is not counting any blocks that may be on your core from our Inheritance Test. We should be receiving that information soon, Mr Potter."_

_Harry took in a shuddering breath and lent into his hands, rubbing his newly healed eyes. He once again was stunned at his level of power. He had never once thought that he could be so powerful, and why would he have? He hadn't even known about magic until he was eleven years old! And even now, he didn't even know that much about the Wizarding World. So deep in thought, was Harry, that he didn't notice the goblin coming in with his information. A few minutes later he heard a chuckle and looked up sharply._

_"What? Is there something wrong?" He asked quickly._

_"Quite the contrary Mr Potter, it would seem you are a man of many talents." The goblin said, slyly looking at Harry out of the corners of his eyes. Harry, being confused, answered as eloquently as was possible in the circumstances; _

_"Huh?" Chuckling again, the goblin slid the piece of parchment over to him. Taking a breath, Harry looked down. What he read boggled his mind._


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is guys! Sorry about the mix up yesterday – I had to re-upload chapter 2, so it sent out messages saying that there was a new chapter (which there **_**kinda**_** was!).**

Harry awoke, his body shivering from the strain to his muscles by the injuries. He had, it seemed, forgotten about them last night whilst he was moving around. How he had forgotten, he wasn't entirely sure. All he knew was that his body hurt much more than it did last night, and the pain didn't seem to want to go away anytime soon. Groaning he lifted his body, leaning on his arms as he struggled to get through the pain. Shifting around, he grimaced as the pain shot through his body again. _Moving doesn't seem to help, I should probably stop doing that_, Harry thought to himself sarcastically.

Growling, he levered his body out of the bed, a sudden whimper forcing its way past his throat at the added weight as he stood there. Slowly, but surely, Harry made his way to the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror he grimaced, his lips twisting down with distaste as he eyed himself. He looked absolutely horrible. His hair was even messier than usual and looked lank and lustreless, the bruises on his tan skin stood out unnaturally and his eyes were sunken in darkness; he looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

"I could look worse" Harry muttered to himself as he glared at his reflection. Taking in the cuts on him and the blood that still stained his skin, Harry amended his comment; "not by much, though." Harry took once last, disdainful glance at his reflection and turned away. Shedding his clothes, Harry stepped under the warm spray of the water. Wincing as the water hit his injuries, Harry cursed violently in his mind; the foul language centred on his family.

Harry looked around Diagon Alley carefully, his hand patting his hair over his scar. He really didn't want to be seen – they'd probably tell Dumbledore and then the old coot would make him go back to the Dursley's. _No way in hell!_ Harry thought viciously. His eyes narrowed, Harry glared at the windows of a closed down store, trying with all his might not to curse the next person who walked by him.

Calming down slightly, Harry took in a few deep breaths and took his list out from his back pocket. Wincing as he jostled his bruised ribs, Harry unfolded the list. First up on the list was Gringotts. Growling as he again jostled his ribs, Harry set off towards Gringotts, muttering unsavoury things under his breath about "stupid old men" and "people who wouldn't mind their business". Shaking his head roughly, Harry attempted to clear his mind of the sudden anger that had overtaken him. Clearly his injuries were affecting his mood. _I wonder if the goblins have anything that can heal me.._ Harry mused as he slowed down at the front of Gringotts.

Looking up as he passed through the doors, Harry read the passage on the walls warning any thieves who thought they could best a goblin;

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there."_

Harry smiled at the goblins as he entered the bank, quickly striding over to a bank teller. As Harry arrived in front of the goblin, the goblin looked up, disinterest in his eyes, and asked with boredom clear in his voice;

"Name?"

"Err.. Harry Potter."

The goblin looked up, slightly more interested and cocked an eyebrow, realization clear on his face. Calling out, a goblin quickly appeared and told Harry to follow him. Settling down into the goblin's 'office', Harry looked around, opening his mouth to speak. Before he could however, the goblin spoke to him.

"You must be here for the will reading, Mr Potter."

"What? What will reading?" Harry replied, confusion evident in both his voice and face. The goblin, suddenly looking angry asked him whether or not he had gotten the letter they had sent out regarding the reading of the will of Sirius Orion Black.

"Sirius had a… will" Harry asked, his expression changing from confusion that he didn't know _why_ the goblin was telling him, then cycling through to anger as he finally realized that no one had told him and _someone_ was blocking his mail. The goblin raised his eyebrows, surprise clearly written on his features.

"Yes, Mr Potter, he did. And you are the main benefactor. I had assumed that that was what you were here for."

"Oh, um, well… No, I was actually hear to retrieve some money and ask there were any rituals I could go through to get my eyes healed, or any tracking charms taken off." Harry said, stumbling over his words at first, before forcing himself to clear his voice and continue on.

"Also, I was wondering if I could see my parent's will?" Curiosity tainted his voice as he spoke, eyes betraying his interest. The goblin looked back at him, nodding slowly.

"You should have been told this when you started at Hogwarts, we had assumed that Mr Dumbledore would have spoken to you about it."

"Why would Dumbledore of spoken to me about it?" Harry said, confusion once again lighting its way across his face.

"He _is_ your magical guardian Mr Potter. As such it is his duty and obligation to inform you about your parent's will and the requirements they left for your care." The goblin spoke back.

"What?" Harry asked, anger once again reigning his emotions. The goblin sighed and said to Harry; "Mr Potter, we can talk about this later. For the moment, I assume there were rituals that you wished to have seen to?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. So you can do it?"

The goblin looked back at Harry as they from his office into a hallway, offence clear on his face. "Of course we can Mr Potter. However, we do have more rituals available. Would you care to know Mr Potter?"

"Yes please!" Harry responded eagerly. He was keen to discover what Dumbledore had been hiding from him. And though neither of them were fully aware of it; Harry's faith in one Albus Dumbledore was one thread from breaking, and getting closer still. Amused, the goblin glanced at Harry, his lips quirking up at the eager and almost childlike expression on Harry's face. Quickly regaining control of his face, the goblin replied in a strict tone.

"We have the Inheritance test, which checks for any magical blood and activates it, shows your family tree, any abilities you may have, any blocks on your core and which families you are descended from and can claim Lordship from. It also shows any –"

Here the goblin was cut off, as Harry answered, his voice controlled and clear.

"I'd like that ritual please. Also, do you think you could heal… well, me?" Harry asked, as he gestured to himself."

"Of course, Mr Potter, right this way please." The goblin said as he led Harry into a room that looked suspiciously like an infirmary. Harry, following, sighed and muttered under his breath about never being able to escape from "these blasted places". The goblin looked on with amusement. Catching Harry's attention, he gestured to the bed and told him to lie down.

"Mr Potter, our healer will be here shortly, however I am sure that you wish to receive the results of your test as soon as possible. To do this ritual I will need seven drops of your blood to be placed onto this parchment" the goblin said as he held out a piece of parchment and a wicked looking knife that was deceptively heavy and desperately sharp. Eyeing the knife, Harry carefully reached out to take the objects, ignoring the goblins chuckling at his behaviour. Putting the parchment in front of him, Harry grabbed the knife firmly and pressed it to his fingertip. Taking a deep breath, he pressed firmly down on it and sliced his finger open. Quickly handing the knife back, harry held his finger over the parchment and watched as the drops fell off his finger onto the page.

As soon as the seven drops had fallen, Harry's finger healed over while he looked at it with fascination. The goblin glanced at him, before passing the parchment over to a goblin that had silently come in while Harry had been completing the process. Turning back to Harry, the goblin told Harry what was going to happen.

"The whole procedure should only take half an hour. First, we will give you the Dreamless Sleep potion. Next, whilst you are asleep, our healer" here he gestured to another goblin "will run the scans over your body, checking for anything that can be fixed. The last part, which is the fixing part, comes under the premise of goblin magic, which we are not inclined to digress." Harry smiled at the goblin and lay down on the bed. Soon, the goblin healer approached him, holding a flask of Dreamless Sleep and handed it to him. Harry took the flask and up-ended it into his mouth, falling asleep instantaneously.

Harry entered the office of the goblin he had been with before as he looked around with his newly healed eyes. Sitting down in a chair Harry stumbled. He had forgotten what the healing had done to him. He was now at least 5 inches over 6 foot, his hair was down to his waist, but held up in a ponytail, his eyes were now completely fixed and shining a bright Avada Kedavra green. Not to mention the other changes, which he really didn't want to think about right now. Looking at the goblin, he eagerly waited for him to start talking.

"Mr Potter, you are at the moment one of the more powerful wizards of this generation. In fact, you are only just shy of being at the same level of power as Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle, or as he prefers to be known; Lord Voldemort." The goblin stated as he looked at Harry calmly, greed fleetingly crossing his eyes as he thought about how much gold the Potter vaults contained.

"Are you serious? But.. What?" Harry said, momentarily stunned into silence, confusion evident on his face.

"I assure you Mr Potter, that I am very much serious," The goblin said crisply, "and that is not counting any blocks that may be on your core from our Inheritance Test. We should be receiving that information soon, Mr Potter."

Harry took in a shuddering breath and lent into his hands, rubbing his newly healed eyes. He once again was stunned at his level of power. He had never once thought that he could be so powerful, and why would he have? He hadn't even known about magic until he was eleven years old! And even now, he didn't even know that much about the Wizarding World. So deep in thought, was Harry, that he didn't notice the goblin coming in with his information. A few minutes later he heard a chuckle and looked up sharply.

"What? Is there something wrong?" He asked quickly.

"Quite the contrary Mr Potter, it would seem you are a man of many talents." The goblin said, slyly looking at Harry out of the corners of his eyes. Harry, being confused, answered as eloquently as was possible in the circumstances;

"Huh?" Chuckling again, the goblin slid the piece of parchment over to him. Taking a breath, Harry looked down. What he read boggled his mind.

**A/N: So, this chapter is obviously longer than the last! Sorry he didn't get up to shopping yet, hopefully he will in the next chapter! R&R**

_**Next time:**__ Harry finds out __the extent of his abilities, what Albus Dumbledore does for thee "Greater Good" and we find out about the rest of Harry's changes!_

Xox, Kathryn


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Time:**

_"What? Is there something wrong?" He asked quickly._

_"Quite the contrary Mr Potter, it would seem you are a man of many talents." The goblin said, slyly looking at Harry out of the corners of his eyes. Harry, being confused, answered as eloquently as was possible in the circumstances; _

_"Huh?" Chuckling again, the goblin slid the piece of parchment over to him. Taking a breath, Harry looked down. What he read boggled his mind._

Harry looked at the list and blinked, once, twice, three times. He glanced up at the goblin who was sitting behind his desk, amusement on his features. Opening his mouth, Harry looked like he was about to say something, but then he looked back down at the paper. Eyes wide, he quickly skimmed the contents before looking up again, amazement clear in his eyes.

"Really? All of this?" Harry said, stunned at his abilities, "But I've never even seen myself do most of these! I only recognize the Parseltongue! And what does it mean hereditary? I thought I got it because of Voldemort?" questioned Harry, his jewel-like eyes flicking between the goblin and the piece of paper held between his hands.

"Oh no, Mr Potter, Parseltongue can only be held by one of Slytherin's own lines. Your mother, in fact, held that line, among others."

"..Others?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, it is all written down on that sheet in your hands, I believe." He said, gesturing to the parchment in Harry's hands. Looking down, Harry once again read the list, this time taking it slowly. It read;

_**Name:**__ Harry James Potter_

_**Heir to:**__ Evans, Potter, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Mordred._

_**Properties: **__Gryffindor Manor, Ravenclaw Manor, Slytherin Castle, Potter Manor, Godric's Hollow, Pixie Cavern, Evans Cottage, Mordred's Castle._

_**Vaults:**__ Evans (631), Potter (687), Slytherin (5), Gryffindor (6), Ravenclaw (4) and Mordred (2)._

_**Hereditary Gifts:**__ Parseltongue (ACTIVE), Parselmagic (BLOCKED), Metamorphagus (BLOCKED), Natural Occlumens (BLOCKED), Natural Legilmens (BLOCKED), Multi-Animagus (BLOCKED) and, Beast-Speaker (BLOCKED)._

_**Magical Gifts:**__ Weapon-Caller (BLOCKED), Shifter (BLOCKED), Magical Linguist (BLOCKED), Call of Mordred (BLOCKED) and Knowledge of Ravenclaw (85% BLOCKED)._

_**Magical Core:**__ 89% BLOCKED. 11% ACTIVE._

"I… I don't understand… What does it mean, _blocked_?" Harry said, eyes wide and feeling astonished.

"It means, Mr Potter, that you have had blocks put on certain parts of your core, and 89% of your core is blocked. We can, however, remove these blocks. It simply means another trip to the hospital wing. I must warn you though… it will not be pleasant."

"I… Yeah, okay." Said Harry, his eyes becoming slightly unfocused. Suddenly, he had a thought; "Who put the blocks on me?"

"We can do a ritual to find out, if you wish?" The goblin stated calmly, face once again clear.

"Yes please! I don't understand why so much of my magic is being locked away."

"I myself am quite interested to know too, Mr Potter." The goblin said as he brought out another piece of parchment and devious looking knife, similar to the other.

"We simply need nine drops of blood, this time, on the parchment and it shall immediately bring up your gifts and who blocked them."

Harry nodded and steeling himself, quickly slashed the knife down his palm. Holding his hand over the parchment, he clenched it into a fist and counted the drops of blood as they fell.

"seven… eight… nine." He muttered quietly before pulling his hand away and watching as it healed over. Turning his attention back to the parchment, he read it. What he read, caused anger and bitter feelings to arise.

_**Hereditary Gifts:**_

_Parseltongue (ACTIVE) _**unlocked (NATURALLY)**

_Parselmagic (BLOCKED)_ **Albus Dumbledore**

_Metamorphagus (BLOCKED) _**Albus Dumbledore**

_Natural Occlumens (BLOCKED _**Albus Dumbledore**

_Natural Legilmens (BLOCKED) _**Albus Dumbledore**

_Multi-Animagus (BLOCKED) _**Albus Dumbledore**

_Beast-Speaker (BLOCKED). _**Albus Dumbledore**

_**Magical Gifts:**_

_Weapon-Caller (BLOCKED) _**Albus Dumbledore**

_Shifter (BLOCKED) _**Albus Dumbledore**

_Magical Linguist (BLOCKED) _**Albus Dumbledore**

_Call of Mordred (BLOCKED) _**Albus Dumbledore**

_Knowledge of Ravenclaw (85% BLOCKED). _**Albus Dumbledore, 15% unlocked (NATURALLY)**

_**Magical Core: **__ 89% BLOCKED. _**Albus Dumbledore**

_11% ACTIVE. _**Albus Dumbledore**

"He… he blocked my core?! I guess I shouldn't be so surprised, after all, he left me with those dirty MUGGLES!" Harry spat out in a bitter tone. Trying to calm himself down, he quickly asked for the procedure to be done as soon as possible; he knew he couldn't remain calm for much longer, and the ritual; might help him to take his mind off of the rage and betrayal he was feeling.

The goblin, sensing the low control that Harry had at the current moment, quickly led him back to the hospital wing and led him over to the bed, instructing him to lie down and wait. Hurriedly, the goblin walked over to the healer and started talking in low tones with her, both shooting regular glances at the enraged boy lying on the hospital bed. Nodding, the healer made her way over to Harry and stood by his bed, smiling as the other goblin exited the hospital.

"Now, Mr Potter, all we will be doing is giving you an unblocking potion that simply does as it namesake tells us. We shall leave the room and come back in about 30 minutes, this procedure includes the fact that no one must be around, as it could be dangerous for their own magical core because of all the ambient magic in the room." The goblin said, smiling brightly, before handing Harry a small golden potion.

"Thank you." Harry stated stiffly through clenched teeth, desperately trying not to blow up before he could get a handle on his temper.

"You're welcome Mr Potter. Now, as I said, we shall be back in half an hour. Is there anything you'd like us to get while you are undergoing the ritual?"

"500 galleons and a list of all the properties I own. Please."

"Of course Mr Potter " The goblin healer said kindly, before turning away and walking to the door, "Good luck, Mr Potter."

Harry only had time to nod after he had taken his potion before the pain set in.

30 minutes later, the goblin healer came back. Carefully, she opened the door. Relieved as she saw him standing beside his bed, looking around, she smiled at him and walked over to him. Briskly she told him that the procedure had been completed and that nothing had gone wrong.

"Thank you." Harry said, smiling down at the goblin, his emotions no longer in control of him, and his hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Not a problem Mr Potter, we are glad that you are finally reaching your full potential." The healer stated happily which, Harry reflected, looked quite odd on a goblin. Shaking his head he tuned back into the goblin's words as she handed him a few pieces of parchment rolled up and tied up within a ribbon and a sack of money.

"Is there anything else that we can do for you, Mr Potter?" The goblin finally said as she finished her chattering and lead him out to the entrance hall. Smiling, Harry shaked his head and replied with a negative, before thanking her and making an appointment for in two days and then exiting the bank.

Looking around, Harry pulled the hood of his cloak up and set out in the direction of Knockturn Alley, dark thoughts wreaking havoc with his mind and thoughts of Albus Dumbledore and his so-called "Greater Good" bringing the rage back to the forefront and making his eyes glow with power, odd specks of red and violet littering his green eyes.

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up; I've had a major case of writer's block, or rather, plenty of ideas wanted to spill onto the page, just not for this story!

_Next time (hopefully):__ Shopping in Knockturn Alley and meeting up with old enemies and letters to and from the enemy, all for the "Greater Good", of course. Plans are made, on all sides, and people are sent reeling with the consequences of their actions. Wills are read and new powers come out to play!_


End file.
